December 9, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The December 9, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 9, 2019 at the Bon Secours Wellness Arena in Greenville, South Carolina. Episode summary Rusev and Lana signed their divorce papers In the end, it was about as amicable as you could have asked for between the two parties involved. It was only the third party who caused problems. Despite an epic shouting match, an argument over who kept the dog, and Lana’s wild accusations that the WWE Universe was to blame for the dissolution of a marriage, Lana and Rusev signed their divorce papers, but Rusev wanted something in return. No, he didn’t want Lana to stop calling him a monster. He didn’t even get a guarantee that he’d keep the dog. What he wanted, above all things, was a match with Bobby Lashley — the same Bobby Lashley who emerged in the middle of the signing and tried to rub salt in Rusev’s wounds by promising to marry Lana himself once the divorce was finalized. The Super Athlete didn’t even try to fight Lashley on that one — “She’s all yours!” he yelped — but he insisted on getting the chance to battle Lashley in the ring in any kind of match The All Mighty wanted. It was only then that Rusev threw hands with Lashley, and he got the better of the two-time Intercontinental Champion with a belly-to-belly suplex through the divorce table — a move, which, oddly enough, may well be a sign of things to come in the match he ultimately received. Humberto Carrillo vs Andrade Ladies and gentlemen, we have ourselves an upset. Humberto Carrillo, whose win-loss record hasn’t always matched up with his heart, got one over on the white-hot Andrade, who hasn’t lost a match in a month and a half and has been all but untouchable in the weeks since his Raw debut in the wake of the WWE Draft. Needless to say, he did not take the loss well. Ironically, Andrade seemingly went looking for this fight, confronting Carrillo moments into an interview that introduced him as the hottest newcomer on Team Red. Andrade clearly wasn’t impressed by what he saw, and he made an example of Carrillo early in the match. But the young Superstar lived up to his billing by kicking out of everything Andrade threw at him, including a vicious elbow that all but floored Humberto. After the former NXT Champion accidentally knocked Zelina Vega off the ring apron, Carrillo made his move, rolling up Andrade for three to the assembled disbelief of all involved. No one was more shocked than Andrade, who got in a post-bout shouting match with Vega and blamed her for the loss. Becky Lynch vs The Kabuki Warriors Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair both dislike The Kabuki Warriors, and rightly so given the events of the past couple of months. But as Raw made clear, they’re only going to get so even — or collect so many debts, as The Man might put it — fighting one on two. Yes, even after refusing Charlotte’s offer to join forces against the WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions, The Man seemed to have Asuka & Kairi Sane figured out, maneuvering The Pirate Princess into the Dis-arm-her for a near submission win. But the numbers advantage kept Lynch from sealing the victory, at least until Asuka decided she’d had enough and drilled Becky with a steel chair, netting the Raw Women’s Champion a disqualification win. Sane followed up with a demoralizing InSane Elbow that drove Becky through a table. The champs weren’t done for the night either, attacking The Queen with a steel chair in the locker room area following Flair’s tense backstage confrontation with The Man in the trainer’s room. And, clearly feeling themselves after a dominant night, the champs were willing to take the will-they-or-won’t-they out of Becky and Charlotte’s hands altogether, challenging The Man & The Queen to a title match this Sunday at WWE TLC. For the first time, Lynch and Charlotte agreed, provided they upped the ante by not just challenging at TLC, but in a TLC Match Results * Singles Match: Humberto Carrillo defeated Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) * 2-On-1 Handicap Match: Becky Lynch defeated The Kabuki Warriors (Asuka & Kairi Sane) by DQ Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Kairi Sane Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes